The Future for your Feelings
by LyliLovexxxxx
Summary: Nina has returned to Anubis house and a new mystery has presented itself to Sibuna. Plus, the chosen one and the osirien find out they are falling for each other due to an ancient Egyptian prophecy. Still, Nina is so stubborn she insists she can make it work with Fabian. Will she fight hard to stay in love with her school girl crush, or will she grow up and face her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first story. Set after season 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or any of the characters**

"So Dad, tell me," Eddie said in his usual cocky voice "What does it mean to be the osirien?"

"There is a lot you need to know" Mr Sweat said to his son across the large wooden desk in his office, "The osirien and paragon keep the world safe. The chosen one and yourself both have power but while the paragons issued in hundreds of different ways while yours will only work if it is to protect her and her alone"

"How do I protect Nina then?" Eddie asked, picturing himself throwing himself in front of a certain (hot-he added to himself) American girl with a sword.

"Well that's the catch" Eric admitted to his son "True power matched to that of Isis hasn't been seen since Amiris's own children! Isis granted power to them to keep the world from harm but it weakened through each generation and by the time it got to Rufus and Sarah it had faded completely"

Eddie was about to ask something else when suddenly Patricia burst in and gasped "Library quick!"

In a flash Eddie had dragged Patricia through the school and to the old Frobisher Library. They burst in to find Sibuna huddled around a large mosaic on the back wall. "What is it?" Eddie asked, lunching towards Nina who seemed to be in a kind of daze. "Hey chosen one, snap out of it!" Eddie said pulling the hand that was dangerously near the glowing green mosaic.

"It's saying something?" Nina said and the minute she mentioned it the others found they could hear it too.

"What is it?" asked Amber as Eddie stretched out him hand and touched the picture. Suddenly both he and Nina let out a small cry and fell to the ground. Images flashed before their eyes. Vera-Rufus-Elixir- Ankh-Senkhara-Ring-Quest-Death-Sarah-Themselves-Si buna! They all flashed past in seconds.

"What was that?" Fabien asked helping Nina to her feet.

"We have another quest guys. Something to do with Senkhara, the elixir, ankh and weird stuff" Nina said "Sibuna?" she held her hand over her eye. The others copied her while Eddie stood looking bewildered.

"Welcome to our club!" Amber squealed before they pushed back the secret entrance to the tunnels and Fabien led the way down.

**Please Reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey, I realised that Eddie would know already about Sibuna after rereading my chapter. Sorry, I wrote it before season 3 aired and forgot to change it.**

**Amber has returned from fashion school and Joy, Willow, Jerome and Mara aren't really part of Sibuna at the moment. **

**Willow shares a room with KT in the attic otherwise rooming is the same as season 2. Alfie is still dating Willow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or any of these characters**

Nina, Eddie, Amber, K.T, Patricia, Alfie and Fabien shivered as they walked through the dusty tunnels, shuddering at some of the memories. They made it through the anti-chamber and into the cellar, and began looking around for any clues to the mystery that had presented itself.

"Hey, Nina look at this!" Fabian said, holding up an amulet the shape of a jackal head. The others gathered around and inspected it.

"Something's written on the back" K.T said and Fabian turned it over to reveal the single word _Osiris _engraved in elegant writing.

"It looks like it should open" Nina said running her finger along the crack slicing through the side of the amulet and tapping the hinges. Then she dug her fingernails into the crack and tried to prise it open. After a few minutes she passed it over to Fabian who also couldn't open it.

"Let's call it a night" Alfie said when Fabian threw the amulet down on the table in frustration. Eddie had been having dinner with his dad when he had brought up the osirien thing so it was nearing Victor's 10 o'clock pin drop. The others nodded in agreement and snuck out of the cellar door one by one. Soon it was only Patricia, Fabian, Eddie and Nina left.

"Come on" the dark haired British boy held out his hand to his girlfriend. His brow furrowed when she hesitated.

"Actually, I'm gonna hang back and have one more quick look" Nina said "you go on"

"I'll stay too" Eddie said to Patricia when she gestured to him to follow her. So the two Brits headed upstairs, Fabian stuffing the amulet in his pocket, while the Americans stayed behind.

* * *

Patricia sat on her bed her head in her hands. She repeated the same line in her head _Eddie wouldn't cheat, Eddie wouldn't cheat_. She knew she shouldn't be worried. Even if there was a possibility Eddie might cheat there was no way Nina could do that to Fabian, the whole pure of heart thing prevented her from hurting anyone on purpose. Still, she couldn't get it out of her head.

It was the way he looked at her. Like he would take a bullet for her. He didn't look like that at Patricia. And there was other things. The looks. The way he automatically sat next to her.

She supposed it was the whole Osirien thing. So she shook it off and got into bed.

* * *

"It's no use" Nina sighed throwing the book she was studying on the floor and banging her head on the table. They were in the anti-chamber looking for clues, having scoured the whole cellar twice and not found anything.

"Hey, don't give yourself concussion over it" Eddie said soothingly, sitting next to her and putting his arm around her. Nina rested her head on his shoulder. She always felt calmer when she was with Eddie. In fact she felt altogether _better _when he was around.

It was something about him. Her heart skipped a beat whenever he touched her. Every fibre in her body tingled when he looked at her. It was just something about him. He gave her a spark that made her alive. Not even Fabian could do that.

And the thing was Nina really loved Fabian. There were fireworks every time they kissed, she thought about him a lot. But there was a difference between Fabian and Eddie.

Fabian was the one whose name she wrote in the back of her schoolbooks, surrounded by a heart. The one who made her nibble her lip, blush and giggle in a girly girl way. The one who she daydreamed about growing up with and getting married.

Eddie was completely different though. He entered her thoughts and dreams unwillingly. He made her heart flutter, her breath hitch and chest tighten. She felt Eddie was the only one she could truly trust to never hurt her, to always be there, to always catch her when she fell.

Nina told herself that what she had with Eddie was just the Paragon Osirien thing and what she had with Fabian was love.

Still when they went upstairs with half an hour till Victor's pin drop Nina couldn't stop herself from staring back at Eddie as he went off with Patricia and Fabian's hand snaked its way around her waist and led her off to the kitchen. He winked at her. She smiled. Patricia saw.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or any of the characters**

Nina approached Eddie and Fabian at the lockers a week after their discovery in the cellars bursting with excitement.

"Guess what I found in the Frobisher Library yesterday!" she said, her eyes shining.

"What?" Eddie asked. He loved seeing Nina happy.

"Well I was thinking over the word on the back of the locket and an idea came to me from something Eddie said when we were in the library together yesterday" Nina explained. She was about to continue when a thought struck Fabian.

"Wait, we didn't go to the library yesterday. How could you and Eddie have been there?"

"Oh, we snuck out around midnight, anyways" Nina brushed it off and continued "he said 'Osiris, sounds like Osirien' so I went and found that book on the chosen one and the osirien that proved to be no help, remember that one?, and slotted in the back was this piece of paper." Nina dug about in her school bag and produced a piece of what looked like parchment with neat writing written in black ink on one side.

Fabian took it from his girlfriend's hand and analysed it, Eddie reading over his shoulder.

_The osirien and the chosen one are originally descended from a god. The osirien get his powers from the god Osiris, and is therefore entitled to the amulet of Anubis (a gift from the god of death to Osiris). This power is given to every osirien as he is chosen randomly but whether the power can be acted on depends on the chosen one. The chosen one gets her powers from Isis who gave it to Amiris's own daughter and then has been passed down from paragon to paragon, weakening slightly through each girl born at triple time (the same hour of the same day of the same month). _

The rest was stuff about the eye of Horus and things they already knew but at the very bottom was an address.

"It's interesting Neens but how does it help us with the mystery?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to the address this lunch. I looked it up it's not too far" Nina told him turning to her locker to get her books.

"I'm coming with you, "Eddie and Fabian said at exactly the same time. Nina rolled her eyes.

"Well you too fight to the death and then one of you comes with me. If all three of us leave the rest will want to come and we can't all leave school in the middle of the day it'll attract unwanted attention." She said before taking the parchment and walking off to her next class. 

The minute she was out of earshot Fabian turned to Eddie and said "I'm going with her, I'm her boyfriend!"

Eddie sighed and closed his locker. "Look dude I respect that, but it's my job to protect her and I don't know where she's going or who she's meeting. I can't leave her side on something like this. And come on, if something does happen, at least we know I can keep her safe" he said before following Nina to French.

Fabian gritted his teeth. Eddies words rang in his ears. _I can't leave her side. _That Edison Sweat had way too tight a grip on his girlfriend, and Fabian was getting worried.

**There you go short and sweet. I will try and update soon but I have exams in a few weeks so I'm swamped. R and R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, but my exams are over now so I should be able to update more often. Thank you for all your reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or any of the characters**

Nina walked along side Eddie as they walked away from the school laughing at something he said. He always made her smile, just by being Eddie. She often felt guilty about it; because when she was with Fabian she often found herself comparing the two. A lot of the time Nina really wished she wasn't pure of heart.

It sucked. It really did. She could never hurt anyone, be horrible in any kind of way without putting herself through agony in the process. If she wasn't, then maybe she could do it. Face what she was feeling without feeling like her heart was being ripped from her chest. But Nina didn't care because she was in love with Fabian, case closed.

Still….

Eddie.

He didn't mean to fall in love. He would be lying if he said it wasn't love. Everything about Nina Martin made his heart melt. She was beautiful to start, with the most gorgeous green eyes he often got lost in. She made him lose his train of thought; want to do anything to make her feel safe.

Eddie knew what he and Patricia had was good. She was like him, all leather, badass and attitude. Still she wasn't Nina. Eddie kind of loved Patricia. He wouldn't want to hurt her on purpose. But the Osirien knew that should his chosen one say it, he would forget all about Patricia and be with her in a heartbeat without hesitation or a second thought.

Still…

Nina was in love with Fabian so she wouldn't ask and it didn't matter.

* * *

The address lead them to a small antique shop buried in the heart of the village nearest the school. It was dusty and full of the strangest, randomist things that the two teenagers had ever seen. A bell rang deep in the shop as they went in, walking around the strange items. "What is this place?" Nina asked wrinkling her nose in distaste at the musty smell.

"I don't know but- aaargh!" Eddie nearly knocked over a grand piano in fright when a woman popped up in front of him.

She was beautiful, with long black hair, tanned skin and was dressed in a white Egyptian dress. It was her eyes that were scary. They were so bright and gold that they didn't seem possible and they darted round the room, drinking in the young boy and girl in front of them. Nina immediately didn't like the way she looked at her. As if she could see right through her.

"It's you!" the woman cried clapping her perfect hands together in delight "I knew you'd come eventually!"

Nina and Eddie looked at each other in confusion.

"Come on through" the woman said leading them into the back room. Nina and Eddie followed her wearily into one of the most amazing rooms either of them had ever seen. It had a low ceiling and a dark wooden floor and every inch of the entire wall was covered by bookcases. There were several Egyptian objects dotted around the room, much like the exhibition in the library had been set out.

"Welcome, do take a seat" the woman said and offered them a comfortable looking chair each. They took it and waited for the woman to sit and hand them each a cup of tea before Eddie blurted out "who are you?"

The woman smiled and replied "My name is Cleopatra"

Nina, who had taken a sip from her cup at that moment choked. "Like as in, Pharaoh Cleopatra?" she asked coughing.

"Yes my dear and you have finally come to accept it and set me free" Cleopatra said rising and going over to one of the shelves. She searched for a few minutes while the teenagers tried to wrap their heads around the fact they were talking to a Pharaoh they believed to be dead.

"Here you go" she returned with a thick book and laid it on the table "that will teach you everything about the paragon and the osirien. Only you can read it"

Nina looked at it and picked it up. It was thick and heavy, with a brown hardback cover and parchment like pages. She opened it in her lap and flipped through the hundreds of pages. Words in the neatest handwriting and the most amazing drawings leapt out at her. It was without a doubt the most beautiful book she had ever seen.

"And you were expecting us?" Eddie said. The whole thing seemed kind of suspicious to him.

"Of course!" Cleopatra said "I was placed with the job of waiting for the two of you. The highest honour of course, but you must understand it has been very boring"

Nina's brow furrowed slightly. "You were assigned to wait for us? By who?"

"Anubis. He is very interested in your wellbeing my dear paragon. And I must say the two of you make a wonderful couple"

Their reaction was instant. Nina's mug fell from her hand and hit the floor with a clunk while Eddie nearly tore out the page he was turning in the books.

"We're not- I'm dating-"they both began to protest immediately.

Cleopatra looked between the two in confusion. "You mean you two aren't together?"

"No!" Nina said shaking her head furiously. Eddie would be offended if he hadn't been so surprised by the woman's assumption. In what way did he and Nina act like a couple? "I mean we're friends, really good friends but defiantly not dating!"

"But you must be. You would have to be in love" Cleopatra murmured before rising elegantly and crossing the room to another bookshelf. She returned with a thick, black book with the title _Prophecies_. After leafing through it for a few minutes she found what she was looking for and turned it to show Nina and Eddie.

It read:

_The chosen one and the osirien,_

_Shall, from this day forth be in love due to this spell._

_They will find each other in every lifetime, _

_And will fulfil their destinies together, as soul mates_

_-__**Isis, goddess**_

"This prophecy was made by Isis herself, so that the chosen one and the osirien would never turn against each other" Cleopatra explained "it is a spell, forces each chosen one and osirien to fall in love. It should have worked on you two"

Nina looked at Eddie in worry. "You mean, this ha- should make me and Eddie fall for one another" she asked slowly hoping she'd misunderstood.

"Yes, and I don't understand why it hasn't. Do either of you feel anything?" the pharaoh asked.

"No" they both answered too quickly and looked at each other.

"Hmm I will look into it when I return to the duat" Cleopatra said "but you two best be going"

They rose and went through back into the shop and towards the door. Just before they left Cleopatra said "do try and fall in love. I fear it could and badly otherwise." And before Eddie and Nina could question her further she shut the door and they were out on the street.

* * *

They walked back to the school in silence. Neither of them knew what to say.

"So," Eddie said breaking the awkward silence after about 10 minutes of it "Prophecy that should force us to be in love"

Nina sighed and then cried "Why is it always me? Why couldn't I just have one normal term here at Anubis?"

Eddie didn't know what to say. She had been through a lot. So had he. It wasn't the kind of thing you could just let unravel in front of your eyes; you had to sort it out.

"So do you want to…" he couldn't finish the sentence. But he had to know.

"Look Eddie." Nina said, stopping and looking him directly in the eye. "I would be lying if I said I didn't feel something more than friendship towards you but I'm in love with Fabian!"

"But are you really?" he asked in a sudden moment of desperation.

"I think I am" she shrugged "and that's good enough for me. So these feelings…"

Nina though about how easy it could be. She could let all the feelings she shut out in and let herself fall in love with Eddie. She could hurt Fabian and blame it all on this Egyptian side in her. On the time she was born. But she wouldn't.

"I'll shut them down. Let go of them. I want a normal life and a normal boyfriend and this is how I'm going to get them. So from now on we are officially only friends and I'm only getting involved in the mystery if it becomes life threatening" she decided and Eddie nodded in agreement.

"And we'll tell no one about the weird prophecy." Eddie said as they walked back to the house.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, please keep on reviewing. I watch the Touchstone of Ra and realised my story doesn't really work with the real show's story line as technically they've all graduated and Eddie's not the Osirien anymore, but hey, what can I do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

For the next week Eddie and Nina tried to pretend that nothing had happened. He sat next to Patricia and she sat next to Fabian, they avoided all physical contact and alone time. When Nina needed something Eddie let Fabian deal with it. It was what Nina wanted and so that's what she got.

But if she said she was happy she was lying. The problem was, pretending she wasn't in love before she knew why Nina found easy. But now they had to deal with their feelings towards each other with the knowledge that an ancient prophecy was forcing them to fall for one another.

* * *

Sibuna met in the old mask chamber late after Victors pin drop. Nina brought down the book and sat on the senet board, her head leaning against the case where the fake mask was held.

"What's that?" Amber asked when everyone had arrived. Eddie reached for the book and Nina handed it to him, avoiding his eyes.

"Ok" Eddie said "Remember how Fabian told you Nina found an address at the back of the useless book on the osirien and chosen one?"

The others nodded and gave murmurs of 'yeah' and 'sure'

"Well, Nina and I went there last week and met a woman who gave us this book. It tells us absolutely everything about the osirien paragon thing" Eddie said and passed the book to K.T to look at.

"Yeah," Nina added "The woman was weird. She said that she was Cleopatra"

"What like, Pharaoh of Egypt Cleopatra?" Alfie asked

"But that's impossible" Fabian added.

"Well, she said she was the Pharaoh and all and that she'd been assigned to wait for us" Eddie shrugged

Nina then said "but the weird thing was I believed her"

The others didn't know what to say to this and there was silence until Patricia sat up straight and exclaimed "Nina your locket!"

They all looked at the eye of Horus hanging around Nina's neck that was glowing brightly. They all jumped to their feet and Fabian ordered "search for a key hole"

They looked around the room until K.T cried "Here!" and they all ran to the back of the chamber where she was standing next to a sealed door and a glowing indent. Nina pressed her locket to the lock but, though it glowed brightly the door didn't move.

"Hang on, that's not the same shape as your locket, it's a jackal head" Amber said peering at the lock.

"Fabian do you still have the amulet we couldn't open?" Nina turned to her boyfriend who fished the item out of his back pocket. Nina pressed the jackal head to the lock and the door made a loud grinding noise before shifting to the side a few inches.

"Let Eddie try" Alfie suggest and Nina handed to amulet to Eddie. He pressed it to the lock and there was a massive surge of energy as the door slid open at an alarming speed.

"And I thought we were done with tunnels" Amber rolled her eyes before leading the way.

* * *

It led them to a circular room, with a small jewellery book sitting on a podium in the middle. A single hieroglyphic was engraved on the lid.

"The ankh symbol" Fabian said "Nina it looks like your locket opens it."

Nina held the eye of Horus to the keyhole and sure enough the lid flew open.

"What is it?" Patricia asked coming closer.

"A ring. It looks like the top comes off" Nina replied taking the gold item out of the box and twisting the blue stone on the top. When it wouldn't budge she said "I could do with some muscle power" and turned towards Eddie before realising her mistake and spinning the whole way round to hand it to Fabian.

Fabian twisted it until the stone unscrewed slightly and then handed it to Eddie.

"Why are you giving it to me?" he asked bewildered.

"So I'm not responsible if anything bad happens" Fabian said jokingly.

Eddie rolled his eyes and lifted the lid of the ring. And the minute he did, a column of black smoke shot upwards out of the ring.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or any of the characters**

Eddie had about 10 seconds before his osirien powers took over and instinct kicked in. And all he thought in those 10 seconds were _How Ironic_.

Then his advisor was screaming at him, his vision tunnelled and he leapt in front of Nina shielding her as she took three steps back from the figure in front of them. Because it was a spirit they all but K.T and Eddie knew far too well.

"I have been released into your world once more chosen one" Senkhara said to Nina "Seemingly, by the same person who banished me from it" she glared at Eddie.

"What are you doing here, you were sent to the underworld" Nina said pushing Eddie out the way to face the ghost. He moved quickly back into his original position.

"You can't get rid of me forever, paragon" Senkhara snarled "Find the seven staffs of the cobra and bring them to me, or all of you with feel the wrath of the snake king's curse"

Eddie stepped forwards and said, sounding a lot braver then he felt "she doesn't have to do anything for you; I won't let you hurt any of them"

Senkhara blew a gust of freezing wind around the room and screamed before turning to Nina, saying "you have until the 14th sunset" and then she dissolved. As she vanished, Alfie, Amber, Patricia, Fabian and Nina all felt the place where their mark of Anubis had been burn and fell to the ground in pain.

"What's wrong?" K.T and Eddie cried and they gasped as Patricia realised her hand from where it was clutching her other wrist to reveal a tattoo of a golden cobra wrapping all the way around, the tongue flicking the base of her palm. Alfie had an identical one wrapped around his calf, Amber her ankle and Fabian his upper arm. The only one without a mark was Nina.

"Why haven't you got one?" K.T asked puzzled "where was your mark of Anubis from before?"

"On my arm, it burned but there's no mark" Nina said rolling up her sleeve. There was no sign of a tattoo or even the skin being burnt.

"Anyways, anyone ever heard of the seven staffs of the Cobra?" Eddie asked. Now that Nina wasn't exposed to any kind of threat he felt considerably awkward from how close he was standing to her.

"No, but there's a clue in the jewellery box" Alfie said holding up a piece of parchment none of them had noticed before. He handed it to Amber who read aloud "_Used once before and sunk in stone"_

"Well, does anyone know what that means?" K.T asked.

"It seems familiar" Fabian said "like my brain knows the answer but I can't get to it. Does that make sense?"

"No" Patricia said "but I think that's enough mystery for one night. We can talk more tomorrow" and she lead the way back to the house.

* * *

None of the students slept well that night. Senkhara plagued their dreams and Eddie couldn't get Nina out of his head.

Fabian laid awake tossing and turning, trying to remember what the clue meant but he kept side-tracked by his worries about Nina and Eddie. Fabian wasn't dumb. He could see there was something between the two of them. He noticed how Nina had avoided Eddie the past week and though he couldn't say he wasn't pleased by this, he could see the toll it was taking on his girlfriend. She was moodier and paler and didn't have the same light in her eyes she had when Eddie was her best friend.

Best friend. Fabian remembered when that was him and Nina, until he became her boyfriend. Amber said they couldn't be both and though it hurt him to admit it she was right.

It was like an ache in his heart. He wished he could be what Eddie was, the one who would jump to her rescue the minute she was afraid. The one who could console her when she was beyond consoling. When he had gone to Ohio to visit her over the summer she had had nightmares. She would scream so loudly he could hear her through the walls. And the only thing that stopped him from running to her was what she screamed

_"OSIRIEN!" she screeched "Eddie!" the words cut through Fabian like a knife _

_"Save me Eddie" he heard her beg with broken sobs "help me" _

It hurt him that she didn't ask Fabian. She used to, before she met Eddie. But shed call for Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, anyone. Just begging for a saviour. Now she only screamed for Eddie. Because, and deep down Fabian knew it, he was the only one out of them who would come without question. Who was guaranteed to come and do the right thing. Fabian wished that could be him. But even if he was that kind of guy, she would still call for Eddie, for her Osirien. Because their Egyptian bond was stronger than anything either of them insisted they felt.

* * *

Nina couldn't sleep. Something was bothering her. And for once it wasn't her feelings toward Eddie and Fabian, or the quest. Something was physically bothering her. It was like a stomach ache, but on her skin.

Careful not to wake Amber, she slipped out of bed and crept across the corridor to the bathroom and flicked on the light. Going over to the mirror she lifted up her top and a second later bit her tongue hard to stop herself from screaming loudly. Because there was a giant snake tattoo wrapped around her torso. It coiled twice around her stomach and back, its tail resting on her left hip and its head stopping at her breast bone.

Suddenly Senkhara materialised in front of her cackling "you didn't really think I'd over look you, did you?"

The mark glowed bright red and the Chosen One let out a piercing shriek as it burned her.

**Please Review! I love to know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, thanks for the reviews I got. I'm going on holiday so I might not update in a while, I have no idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or any of the characters**

Nina woke up panting and sweating like crazy. The morning light shone through the crack in the certain and Amber was just beginning to stir. She glanced at her silver alarm clock and red 10 am. About an hour before anyone else would wake up on a Sunday, with the exception of Mara and Fabian. Nina as a rule slept one of the longest, not getting up till lunch, but her dream had woken her.

The dream! It hit her with a very sudden pang and she felt sick. Nina didn't look, but she had no doubt the mark was still there. The others had theirs in the same place as last time and she didn't, which meant no one had to know about this. Not even Eddie.

* * *

Eddie woke up surprisingly early for him. He and Nina slept longest but today he woke up at 10 and had absolutely no impulse to fall back asleep. So he did the next best thing and got up find food. Logical thing to do right?

He was half way through his stack of waffles when he noticed Nina was sitting on the sofa, laptop open with coffee mug resting on the table, staring into space. She was still wearing the tank top and booty shorts she slept in and the sunlight lit up her golden brown hair. He went and sat down next to her, not saying anything, just putting is arm around her.

After a few minutes of silence she finally said "Do you think they knew?"

"What?" Eddie asked and then turned to look at her laptop screen she was staring at. The screen saver was a photo of a family, all smiling as they stood on a beach, the sun setting behind them. A handsome man with dark hair and green eyes stood with his arm around a beautiful woman who looked very like Nina and a little girl of about three or for stood in front of them with sparkling eyes and mile wide grin. She had her father's eyes, her mother's looks and fair blond hair.

"All the Egyptian stuff? I was only five so I can't remember but do you think they knew?" Nina continued staring at the photo

"I don't know" Eddie said softly and she leant back as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. She sighed.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I didn't ask for all this you know…" she trailed off and Eddie didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything.

* * *

That night Sibuna went back down to the tunnels to see if there were any more clues. They were going through the reflector chamber when Alfie tripped over one of the staffs used to hold the reflectors two years ago.

"Stupid staffs, why did Frobisher have to leave them permanently set in rock?" he said picking himself up.

"That's it Alfie you're a GENIUS!" Fabian said and Nina grinned "we've used these staffs before and they're sunk in stone!"

"Brilliant" Patricia said "but how do we get them out?"

"It wouldn't be all of them that would be way too easy" Amber said before grimacing and adding "Did I actually say that? I've been doing this too long"

"Look for something to do with the curse!" K.T said and they each began to examine a pole.

"Over here!" Eddie called a few minutes later and they all gathered round the fourth pole where a tiny cobra was attached to the top of the staff. It looked like a button, so they pressed it and suddenly the staff shot out of the stone just as fast as it had sunk in two terms ago and hovered in the air until Nina grabbed it.

"If only we'd known about that on the mask quest we wouldn't have had to use Eddie" Nina grinned and the osirien rolled his eyes.

"There's a clue in the bottom!" Patricia said taking the parchment and reading "_the next three staffs are way up high, framing a gate way to the sky"_

"Attic, that's about as high as you can get" Fabian suggested and the others shrugged. They were about to leave when they heard victor coming down the stairs.

"Crap!" Nina said looking at the staff in her hand, "Go through the library"

They ran through the passage way, Eddie leading the way. Nina handed the staff to Fabian and followed him, but she got stuck behind Amber and Alfie who were in front of her.

Suddenly Eddie grabbed her arm and the others gazed fearfully at his eyes which were blazing gold.

"Eddie?" Nina asked trying to wriggle free "What put him in Egyptian mode?" she hissed.

"Um… Neens." Amber gulped "I think more than Senkhara was released from the underworld"

And Nina peered through the grate, up into the face of her oldest enemy.

Rufus Zeno!

**Thanks. Please Review. What do you think the clue means?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or any of the characters**

Nina was freaking out. Usually the mystery took ages and she had time to deal with it. Now it was like walls were closing in on her way to quickly and she couldn't cope. She had an osirienated Eddie, three evil people after her and he clueless team.

But she had to remain calm. They were relying on her. That was what Nina had learnt over the years. Her friends were smart and loyal but they weren't brave. They could put up with a certain amount of terror themselves, but at the end of the day they looked to Nina to lead them and reassure them and make the right decisions.

She was the chosen one. The one who had to lead, because she was the one who dragged them into the mess that was a quest. She was the one who got them curse, the Egyptian freak and the bravest girl they knew. So she needed to think of the plan.

"Eddie" Nina whispered "Eddie I need your help"

Eddie released Nina's arm from his death grip and jerked to attention.

"Right well," Nina turned to her friends "As much as I hate scrubbing toilets with toothbrushes, I'll take Victor over Rufus any day."

The others nodded in agreements but Fabian looked at the staff in his hand and said "But we can't let him get his hands on this"

"Guys, he's in the reflector chamber" K.T whispered from where she was look out.

Nina swore under her breath. She looked around the chamber, wishing there was some place they could hide it. She was sure she had seen a place to put the staff before so she squeezed her eyes shut and focused, determined to remember what it was. Suddenly there was a deafening grinding noise and Nina covered her ears crying out silently. Only, as Nina concentrated more and the noise became even louder, no one else seemed bothered by it and were looking at her with a strange expression. All apart from Eddie, who was becoming increasingly agitated by her current situation.

Just when the noise became unbearable for Nina, the staff grew hot in Fabian's hand. He dropped it and then the grinding suddenly stopped. Nina took her hands away from her ears in surprise and looked at the others. She was about to ask why they were looking at her the way they were, when there was an ear splitting 'BANG!'. Nina saw a blinding flash before strong arms grabbed her and everything went black.

* * *

_Two children, a boy and a girl of about 4, run out of a big white house in a pleasant American suburb and sat down on the porch steps, sucking ice lollies. _

_"Let's go to the forest!" the boy says. He has messy hair, a cheeky grin and hazel eyes glistening with excitement._

_"The forest is boring, there's nothing there. Daddy says" the girl says with a voice that makes her sound far older then she actually is. She has fairly blonde hair but it's going brown and her eyes are flecked with gold._

_"There is if you know where to go" the boy says mysteriously. The girl looks doubtful, she knows not to trust him and that he brings trouble, but yet she also knows he will keep her safe. She would follow him to the end of world just as he would follow her._

_"Ok" she resigns and they jump up as the girl's mother comes out the house._

_The two run off down the garden and hop over the fence into the forest as the mother yells "Nina Martin, that boy will be the death of you!"_

Eddie woke up from the dream as the children disappeared. He didn't recognise the boy, but he was sure he knew him. Deciding to ask Nina about when she got up, he went back to sleep scince it was only 11am and Nina wouldn't be up for ages.

* * *

The others are up, dressed and watching TV or chatting while Mara and Amber washed up lunch when Nina finally came downstairs still yawning and wearing jeans and a black sweater. Her hair was a mess and the sleep was in her eyes.

"Aaahhh, she's alive" Joy said well naturedly as she handed Nina the coffee mug they had kept for her.

"Come on, it's not that late" Nina rolled her eyes and went to sit with Fabian, perching on the arm of his chair. "So what happened last night?"

The others looked uneasily at each other and at her.

"Don't you remember?" Patricia asked.

"I remember the light… and Fabian dropping the staff, and the loud noise an-" Nina was interrupted by Alfie.

"What loud noise?"

"Oh come on, how could you not have heard it?"

"No one heard anything" Amber said and Nina sighed.

**Please Review, sorry it took a while to update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or any of the characters**

"Right so we've all determined I'm crazy, where'd you guys put the staff?" Nina asked.

"Um… well, when the light had faded, the staff had vanished" Fabian said "We were hoping that since the light came from you you'd know where it was"

"Urgh… Well so long as we don't have it victor can't get his hands on it!" Amber pointed out.

"But we can't give it to Senkhara" Eddie rolled his eyes. They were silent for a few moments deep in thought.

"I don't know" Nina broke it "I have this feeling we don't need to worry, after all I caused that light and noise" The others only nodded. "But I think we should move on."

"Ok" Alfie pulled the scroll out the scroll and read out the riddle.

"I'm assuming way up high is the attic, but gateway to the sky…" Patricia made a face before turning to K.T who mirrored her.

"Great, two weeks to find 7 staffs and we're completely stumped" Nina fell back against the couch with a groan.

* * *

"Hey Nina!" Eddie approached the girl in the living room as she lay on the sofa with her bare feet in the air, wriggling her toes as she flicked through the channels. She looked back at him so she was watching him upside down, her green eyes wide and flickering gold.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering… was there a forest behind the house you lived in with your parents?" he asked carefully.

"Umm…. I think so… yeah, back in Ohio"

"You don't sound sure?"

"I'm not I hardly remember anything"

"Why not?" Eddie flopped down next to her, making sure not to sit on her hair.

"Well it was like 11 years ago plus I had pretty bad brain damage from the car accident. Why'd you ask anyway?" she'd lost interest by this point, turning her attention to the Friends episode that was playing.

"Just curious" Eddie said before walking off to find Patricia.

* * *

A week passed and Sibuna were no closer to finding the staff. The teachers thought they were all crazy, seeing them mutter the clue to themselves all day.

They were relaxing in the common room with Willow, Jerome and Joy on the next Monday lunchtime when they finally figured it out. Actually it was Willow who worked it out. She overheard Nina muttering about staffs and soon made them pour the whole story.

"So… Rufus is back?" Jerome asked his face pale once Fabian had finished explaining.

"Yep, and Senkhara and we're stuck on the third clue with one staff and only five days to find the rest of them" Amber said

"What's the clue again?" Willow asked a rare thoughtful look on her face.

"_The next three staffs are way up high, framing a gate way to the sky" _Patricia chanted flatly.

Willow laughed suddenly surprising them all going "Well that's easy! The skylight in the attic!"

They all stared at her in amazement, all feeling really stupid.

"Of course!" Nina jumped to her feet with a mile wide grin on her face "We'll go tonight"

* * *

Everyone except Mara crept silently into K.T and Willows room that night, all buzzing with anticipation as they crowded beneath the skylight. Jerome examined it but pulled back a moment later saying "Nope"

"Hang on" Joy said "look, it's on the other side"

Carefully they opened the skylight and let the cold air into the room. Surrounding the window on the roof was three of the large staffs. Eddie and Alfie each tried prising one off but they were stuck fast.

"I think you have to get on the roof to pull them off" Fabian pointed out and everyone groaned.

"Right well, I'm going up there!" Nina said determinedly

"Me too!" Eddie's response was far too quick for either Patricia's or Fabian' liking but neither said anything, about it, only both deciding to go up too.

"What's that?" K.T suddenly asked noticing Patricias wrist.

"It's my cobra tattoo, what about it?"

"It's changed" and sure enough, when the others revealed theirs they noticed that it was no longer a simple outline but a colourful, detailed design that seemed to almost becoming 3D.

"It's cold… like they're turning into metal" Fabian whispered touching his.

"Where's yours?" Jerome asked Nina suspiciously when he noticed that all the previous Sibuna had one where she didn't

"I don't have one, Senkhara over looked me" Nina replied, ignoring the suspicious look Eddie gave her.

"So how do we get up?" Fabian asked.

Nina went first, Eddie giving her a boost, followed by Patricia and Fabian before Eddie finally swung himself up. They stood on the roof, shivering in the night air as they began to pull at the staffs. After some time the two on the side were freed and passed down to the others but Nina and Patricia just couldn't budge the one at the bottom.

They were both crouched down and tugging when it happened. Nina's foot slipped slightly causing her to lose her balance and sending both of them falling backwards. Both boys were close enough to their girlfriends to grab them and catch them so it would all be fine.

And it would have all been fine.

If only Eddie hadn't gone for Nina.

**I'll try update soon, Please, Please REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, thanks for all your lovely reviews. There are like, two mild swear words in this chapter just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or any of the characters**

Patricia watched it in slow motion. She saw Fabian move to steady Nina and felt relief wash through her. She saw Eddie move from the corner of her eye and all the panic left her, knowing Fabian would get Nina and Eddie would get her. He was only a foot away from her for god's sake. They'd be caught by their boyfriends, get their footing back, laugh shakily then get back to work.

That didn't happen.

It suddenly went very, very wrong. Eddie looked right through her towards Nina and dashed passed Patricia and pulled his chosen one close to his chest, closer than he had he had ever held Patricia and clung to her like he would never let go.

Patricia watched this, filled with horror as she fell further and further backwards, until her feet left the roof and she was falling to the ground. Three voices screamed "PATRICIA" as Trixie closed her eyes, silent tears falling from them.

She was going to die. She was so young, seen so little and in the last moments of her life she'd been betrayed by the one boy she had ever cared for.

No one really saw what happened. One minute Patricia was falling and Nina was screaming in anguish and then suddenly there was a brilliant bright light coming from her. Her eyes blazed gold and beautiful streamers erupted from her palms. No idea what she was doing, Nina directed them at Patricia, who was also emerged in gold light. They stayed that way for a few minutes, before Patricia was dragged back towards the roof. After much more effort from Nina, she finally forced Patricia through the before collapsing through after herself, landing on the wooden floor with a bang. Eddie and Fabian followed a minute later. Fabian ran straight to Nina's side, while Eddie fled the room, a furious glint in his eye.

* * *

_The boy and the girl skip through the trees. They're holding hands and innocently giggling about something or other. They get deeper into the forest, where the trees are thicker and it's impossible to tell which way is home. The children break hands, and run, going faster than should be possible both their eyes gold and their laughs getting caught in the wind. They are more like animals or vampires in the way the move, so fast and graceful. They reach the stream and sit on the rocks by it, their feet in the water. _

_"My mum doesn't like you" Nina says sceptically_

_"I know. She thinks I'll get you in trouble" the boy replies "But I'll always protect you, you know that right?"_

_Nina nods and smiles before holding her hand out in front of her with a mysterious smile and saying "Look what I can do"_

* * *

Eddie woke up quite suddenly and punched his pillow in frustration. He was so sure he knew that boy but he just couldn't work out where from. He rolled out of bed and threw on his uniform before going into to the dining room.

He immediately regretted it.

The minute he walked into the room, a bowl of cereal was dumped on his head and a glass was thrown at him, narrowly missing his shoulder.

"I hate you Eddie Sweet" Patricia hissed dangerously "How could you do something like that?"

"I…I… I don't know"

"YOU'RE PATHETIC! YOU SAW! YOUSAW THAT FABIAN HAD NINA! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS MOVE YOUR BLOODY ARM 5 INCHES TO SAVE ME BUT YOU HAD TO LET ME FALL! YOU WEREN'T EVEN OSIRIENATED! I SAW YOUR EYES! YOU KNEW FULL WELL WHAT YOU WERE DOING!"

"I'm sorry okay? I don't know why I did it but you're ok now so… I didn't know you were falling too"

"BULLSHIT! YOU SAW ME! I KNOW YOU DID." Patricia seemed to have run out of words by this point and the two just stared at each other.

Finally Patricia said "You know what? Forget it. We're through Eddie" and she stalked out of the room linking arms with Nina who was leaning against the door frame and had evidently been the one who dumped the cereal on his head. When he heard a small broken sob coming from the hall and Nina's soothing voice, Eddie went back to bed.

**Please review**


End file.
